


Chuveiros Que Não Ficam Quentes Nesse Frio

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Cold, Depression, Established Relationship, Heavy Angst, Loss, M/M, Memories, Portuguese, Short, Suffering, Winter
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: "Meu corpo ainda é quente, mas meu coração congelou."A única estação na vida de Eren era o inverno.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Chuveiros Que Não Ficam Quentes Nesse Frio

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2020

É madrugada, não deve estar fazendo mais do que dez graus lá fora, mas me tornei imune ao frio quando você se foi. Ainda assim, o que mais quero no momento é tomar um banho de água quente, preencher o banheiro com fumaça e ser abraçado pela névoa branca que deixa o vidro do _box_ embaçado.

Fizemos amor aqui tantas vezes, sinto falta do meu peito prensado contra os azulejos — aqueles de um azul bem claro que você escolheu na loja de materiais de construção depois de planejarmos nossa casa numa noite qualquer de inverno. Naquela época eu não sentia frio, porque você estava sempre lá para me esquentar, Levi, com o calor dos seus braços e a calidez de seus beijos.

Ligo o chuveiro, mas a água quente não vem, está gelada, _muito gelada,_ lembrou-me de suas mãos imóveis no funeral — mãos que um dia foram tão quentes. Que pena, a fumaça não vai vir, não vai embaçar o vidro, não vou poder escrever nossos nomes com o dedo no espelho dentro de um coração.

_Como eu fazia naquelas árvores nuas de folhas com um estilete, naqueles dias de inverno…_

Meu corpo ainda é quente, mas meu coração congelou. 


End file.
